un peu plus que de l'amitié
by ombrefeu
Summary: quand on passe de l'amitié a l'amour, ou comment Rémus pourrait tenter de séduire Séverus
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : à JKR, pas à moi. (c vraiment trop injuste)  
  
Genre : romance et hot, yaoi, vous direz pas que vous n'étiez pas prévenus.ha,oui, ils seront peut-etre un peu OOC, mais bon, je résiste pas à les mettres ensembles  
  
Couple : Sévérus /Rémus et d'autres éventuellement.  
  
Taille prévue : 3 ou 4 chapitres

* * *

Chapitre un : une drôle de nuit ( non c pas encore le chapitre hot les obsédés)  
  
Pov Sévérus Snape  
  
Ou est il ?  
  
Sale gosse !!  
  
Il a encore disparu avec sa maudite cape, si Albus ne me retenait pas je l'étranglerais, je veille jour et nuit pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien délaissant sommeil et loisir et lui n'a rien de plus pressé que de courir au devant de tous les dangers possibles et imaginables, alors à quoi ça sert ? ( que sevie y se décarcasse) .  
  
Soudaine je bute sur quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu, et m'effondre lamentablement sur le sol de pierre, manquant me casser quelques dents. En me retournant, je vois Rémus Lupin affalé sur le sol, les bras croisés sous sa nuque. La colère monte, je me prépare à lui lancer une rosserie bien saignante lorsqu'il me dit :  
  
"Tu tombe bien Sévérus, je te cherchais."

La, c'est le comble, ce foutu loup-garou ce met à faire de l'ironie.  
  
"Ho, tu me cherchais ?? je suis étonné, c'est une nouvelle méthode pour chercher les gens étalé par terre comme le sac à puce que tu est !"  
  
Une lueur passe dans ces yeux, à la fois douleur et rage, intéressant, ce cher Lupin à toujours eu cette capacité de faire passer deux émotions contradictoire dans son regard, j'avoue avoir pris un certain plaisir à les provoquer depuis quelques temps.  
  
"Bien qu'avait tu à me dire de si important, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Ton fichu filleul par intérim c'est encore fait la malle."  
  
"Justement, c'est à propos de Harry,"  
  
Il me tend alors un parchemin qui s'avère être la carte des maraudeurs,  
  
"Tu vois, me dit-il, tu n'a aucun soucis à te faire, il est en bonne compagnie !"  
  
La carte indique deux points dans la salle sur demande : Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy , elle est même explicite sur ce qu'ils sont entrain d'y faire, très explicite... Pour un peu j'en rougirait. J'ai un peu de mal à le croire pourtant la preuve est sous mes yeux, bon, il va bien falloir que j'accepte ce fait.  
  
Pendant ce temps Lupin c'est levé et rapproché de moi, on dirait qu'il guette ma réaction :  
  
"Bien, je vais au moins pouvoir retourner me coucher !"  
  
Une autre action étrange du loup, il me sourit et ses yeux expriment un sorte de tendresse, ça me met mal à l'aise, même si je n'en laisse rien paraître, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'exprime de tels sentiments.  
  
"Sévérus, j'aimerais vraiment discuter de certaines choses avec toi, c'est très important pour l'avenir, l'ordre et la lutte contre Voldemort !"  
  
Je frissonne à ce nom, est-ce qu'il me fait peur, oui, j'ai peur, ce monstre à qui mon père m'a amené l'année de mes dix-sept ans, mené comme un mouton à l'abattoir, pour être marqué presque de force, comment ne pas avoir peur !  
  
Je n'ai pas l'intention d'accepter l'offre de discussion du garou, il est tard, je suis fatigué et pas vraiment en position de force.  
  
"Nous verrons ça demain Lupin, minuit n'est pas l'heure idéale pour un débat ."  
  
"Ecoute, sev....."  
  
Je le coupe, pourquoi insiste-t il, d'abord il n'a pas à être aussi familier, est-ce que je l'appelle Rémus ?  
  
"Nous verrons ça plus tard, Lupin, et adresse toi à moi de manière plus formelle, je suis le professeur Snape."

* * *

Pov de Rémus  
  
J'aurais du me douter que ce serait difficile, bon, j'aurais du commencer par là, lançons nous :  
  
"Sévérus, en fait je voulais te faire des excuses !"  
  
Il avait fait demi-tour et partait, cette simple phrase à suffit pour le figer , il se retourne et ne peut cacher son air ébahi, il est si « trop craquant » quand il n'affiche pas son air impassible, comment résister ?  
  
Je m'approche de lui et lui murmure à l'oreille,  
  
"Je te demande de me pardonner de n'être jamais intervenu quand mes amis s'en prenaient à toi, j'ai été lâche, j'avais si peur qu'ils finissent par me rejeter que j'ai fermé les yeux sur leurs actions, il me semblait que ce n'était pas si grave, que de simples farces ne pouvait pas faire de mal, j'oubliais à quel point les blessures de l'âme peuvent être plus graves que celles du corps."  
  
Je m'écarte de lui espérant ne pas l'avoir mis en colère, je voudrais tellement qu'il puisse cesser d'être mon ennemi, moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment été le sien et ne lui en veut même pas de mon renvoi de Poudlard.

* * *

Pov de Sévérus  
  
Les mots arrivent à mon cerveau mais celui-ci à du mal à les accepter, Rémus vient de me faire des excuses, des excuses sincères, je peux le lire dans ces yeux, dois-je accepter, refuser ?  
  
Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas le plus coupable dans cette histoire, mais il n'a jamais essayé de m'aider, je le regarde a un ou deux pas de moi se tortiller nerveusement, je lit en lui la crainte d'être repoussé et étrangement cette sensation me fait mal, je dois réfléchir à tout ça, mais pas ici dans ce couloir froid et pas non plus sans lui qui attend la réponse comme si c'était une chose vitale.  
  
"Bien, allons dans mes appartements, dis-je."  
  
Il va être un des rares privilégiés à connaître ma vie privée et je songe que c'est comme si j'avais déjà accepté ces excuses, et la réponse me frappe, oui, je vais lui pardonner, simplement parce qu'il me l'a demandé, et pourquoi, parce que c'est ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, qu'un des maraudeurs comprenne son erreur et devienne mon ami, je sait cela semble très naïf et pourtant, c'est une chance comme je n'en ai jamais eue auparavant, en bon Serpentard pas question de la laisser filer.  
  
Voici ma porte, cachée par un sort répulsif, personne ne pense que c'est autre chose que la porte d'une classe vide, sauf ceux que j'ai invité chez moi. Je donne le mot de passe et Lupin est invité à entrer, il regarde avec un intense curiosité mon salon, la cheminée immense ou brûle un bon feu, les fauteuils profonds et moelleux aux couleurs de ma maison bien sur, le canapé en cuir vert, le mini laboratoire de potion dans un coin, le perchoir de Takkaî, mon faucon courrier, ce qui le fascine le plus sont les sculptures d'ambres qui ornent mes meubles anciens, l'une d'entre elles représente un loup entrain de courir. Mais nous ne sommes pas venus pour la décoration de mon antre, j'entame brutalement histoire de voir sa réaction :  
  
"Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je vais te pardonner si facilement ?"  
  
Il semble sur le point de pleurer, ce n'est pas franchement ce que j'escomptait,  
  
"Tu refuse alors ??"  
  
"Je n'ai pas dit ça, simplement, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi maintenant et quelle raison tu as de me faire ces excuses ?"  
  
"La raison, mais tu ne vas pas me croire, c'est que je souhaite devenir ton ami et pour le maintenant, tu sait bien que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'essaye de devenir plus proche de toi !"  
  
C'est vrai lors de la troisième année du morveux il était toujours dans mes pattes. Toutefois, je n'ose encore y croire et décide de le tester encore un peu,  
  
"Ça ne t'a pas empêcher de retourner vers Black comme un gentil toutou à son maître,"  
  
j'ai mit pas mal d'acidité et de rancœur dans ma voix, trop peut-être, on pourrais penser que j'était jaloux... ce qui était le cas, j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un à moi.  
  
Il a encore cette expression mi-rage, mi-tristesse, c 'est comment dire, je ne trouve pas d'autres mots que « mignon » , heureusement, cette absurdité reste enterrée au fond de mon crâne.

* * *

Pov de Rémus  
  
Ce qu'il vient de dire me frappe de plein fouet, mais je ne peux lui reprocher son hostilité envers Sirius, ces deux la ont passé leur vie à se haïr,  
  
"Sirius était mon ami, il avait vécu des choses très dure, je ne pouvais pas ne pas être à ses cotés. Peut tu m'en vouloir pour ça ?"  
  
"Non, je ne peux que l'envier d'avoir eu un ami comme toi !"  
  
"Si tu veux , cette amitié est toujours disponible pour toi."  
  
Je le vois hésiter, réfléchir et sa réponse tombe,  
  
"Soit, essayions !"  
  
La joie m'envahi à ces deux mots, lui si renfermé vient de me faire entrer dans sa vie, il va me falloir être diplomate pour pouvoir garder ce privilège.

* * *

bon, on ne frappe pas, mais on donne son avis, merci!!!


	2. un peu moins de haine ou un peu plus d'a...

Disclaimer : à JKR, pas à moi. (c vraiment trop injuste)  
  
Genre : romance et hot, yaoi, vous ne direz pas que vous n'étiez pas prévenus.  
  
Couple : Sévérus /Rémus et d'autres éventuellement.  
  
Taille prévue : 3 ou 4 chapitres

réponses aux rewiew (qui m'ont fait super plaisir):

rogua: le voila le prochain chapitre, ça va c'était pas trop long l'attente? lol.

lisandra: bon, avec un deuxiéme chapitre tu devrais pouvoir me dire si ça te plait,non ? (ce serait pas juste un stratagéme pour avoir la suite plus vite, hummm?).

alba: bien sur que je continue, avec une rewiew aussi positive, je serai sadique de pas le faire.

dragounette: merci, voila, madame est servie ! (promis j'arrête les series TV, chui un peu intoxiquée).

aurélia: attend critique avec impatience ( même question qu'a lisandra).

arlein de lioncourt: tant de compliments c'est trop d'honneur, arigato mucho.

dionae: le manque est comblé non ? Trés joli pseudo.

nana: pas de quoi t'excuser, j'adore quand on est lourde parcequ'on apprécie ce que j'écrit.

fred: t'as pas pu me laisser de message, mais sache que tu est ma soeur d'écriture.bizzz.

dansloup: merci de m'avoir encouragée a écrire.

* * *

__

_Chapitre deux : un peu moins de haine ou un peu plus d'amour ?  
_

Pov de Rémus  
  
Cela fait un peu plus de deux mois que Sévérus et moi sommes réconciliés, Harry et Draco n'ont pas faillit s'en remettre, mais quoi, avec leur charmant exemple sous les yeux.

Apprendre que le jeune Malefoy était le filleul de Snape et que à la suite de la mort de sa mère et la fuite de son père vers Voldemort, il lui avait été confié m'avait surpris, plus encore le fait qu'il soit un parrain assez protecteur et affectueux.Moi qui pensais qu'il ne tolérerait jamais Harry, le fait qu'il ait aussi bien pris la relation amoureuse de son filleul et même il les ait encouragés en les accueillant discrètement dans son bureau aux intercours avait fait monter en moi un sentiment de tendresse pour cet « ami » que je connaissais décidément moins bien que je ne l'aurais cru.  
  
Nous étions donc tous les cinq.Hé!! Oui, comment cacher nos petites réunions à Albus ?

Avachi dans différents fauteuils des appartements du maître des potions, moi, un peu à l'écart avec Dumbledore, observant les deux élèves écoutant Sévérus entrain de leur ré-expliquer le cours d'histoire de Binns.(ce qui est loin d'être inutile vous l'avouerez.)  
  
Je ne me lasserais jamais de son érudition, non seulement c'est une sommité en matière de potion, mais il pourrait faire concurrence à Hermione pour la soif de savoir.L'ennui c'est que contrairement à elle, il à horreur d'en faire étalage. Seul la demande parfois insistante d'enseignement permet de connaître l'étendu de sa culture.  
  
Ce qui à vraiment stupéfait le Directeur, c'est la soudaine entente entre Ry et son prof de potion. Quand Snape à été sur que l'amour du jeune homme pour Draco était sincère, c'est comme s'il n'avait plus eu aucun grief contre lui, de son coté Harry bien que très méfiant au début à complètement cessé d'en vouloir à Sévérus après une explication houleuse à laquelle aucun de nous n'a eut le droit de participer.  
  
Pour l'instant je tourne la tête vers Albus pour le voir observer la scène avec un sourire attendri.On en oublierait presque la guerre contre les mangemorts. Presque !! Mais le fait de savoir que Sévérus est de plus en plus souvent appelé auprès du lord noir ne cesse d'empirer mon inquiétude et la tension qui régne en ces lieux.

A chaque fois que je le vois partir, me prend une envie folle de le prier, le supplier de ne pas y aller. Je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi, pas alors que je viens juste de le découvrir.

Quand j'ai demandé à Dumbledore comment il se faisait que Voldemort n'ai pas encore découvert le fait que Sev était un espion, il m'a répondu à l'oreille que c'est parce qu'il était le gardien du secret de Sévérus. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que celui-ci espionnait pour l'ordre bien avant la chute de Voldemort.

J'aurais aimé en savoir plus, mais je n'ai pas osé interroger plus avant.  
  
Sévérus à finit son cours et je le vois porter la main et les yeux vers son bras gauche, et je pense : Non, pas maintenant !!

* * *

Pov de Sévérus :  
  
Je termine d'expliquer le cours aux garçons, décidément quand il veut Potter pige très vite. Il n'est pas si mal finalement. Il tient plus de sa mère que je ne l'aurais cru.

Drac est plus heureux depuis qu'ils sont ensembles, sans l'influence de son géniteur et malgré la mort de Narcissa il semble s'épanouir un peu. Je crois qu'ils se sont apporté un réconfort mutuel, il faut dire que le jeune Potter ne s'était pas remis de la mort de Black. franchement, je detestais vraiment ce sale clebs, mais il à vraiment eu une horrible et stupide mort. Même moi je ne lui souhaitait pas une telle chose.

Je relève les yeux pour voir Albus et Rém...Lupin dans les fauteuils prés du laboratoire, quand ma marque se met soudain à brûler.Encore une réunion, comme avant chaque mission l'angoisse monte.

Ils ont tous compris, mais Lupin à encore cette double lueur dans les yeux, cette fois c'est peur et résignation, nous nous sommes bien rapproché ces temps ci, sa nature calme et un peu passive s'accorde bien avec mon besoin de paix et de réflexion, j'aimerai pouvoir le rassurer, les rassurer tous, mais l'extrême précarité de ma position dans cette guerre rendrait toute tentative dérisoire.  
  
Je les laisse sortir, puis m' habille du masque et de la cape, attrapant le porte-au-loin qui va me mener à pré-au-lard, je tente de faire le vide en moi comme avant chaque réunion. Il ne fait pas bon rester prés de "Lui "avec des pensées un peu trop décelables dans la tête, plus d'un en à fait l'expérience. Une fois pris pied au village, je me dépêche de transplaner, faire attendre un être comme Lord Voldemort est synonyme de douleurs « fort désagréables », a priori je suis dans la moyenne, pas de soucis pour l'instant.  
  
Je prends ma place avec les autres, évitant le regard du « maître » comme le désigne cette horreur qui se fait appeler Pettigrow.

Regardez le!! rampant aux genoux de voldemort. C'est tout juste s'il ne pisse pas dans son pantalon, et dire que c'était a GRIFFONDOR, ça !!!

c'est comme si on m'avait envoyé a Pouffsoufle, parfois l'envie me prend de lui lancer un impardonnable, juste parce qu'il me répugne.Je n'ai jamais eu de vrais amis, ce genre de choses n'est pas possible a Serpentard, mais lui, il a eu la chance d'en avoir, et regardez ce qu'il leur a fait !!!  
  
C 'est mon tour d'avoir l'attention de Voldemort, il me fait signe de m'approcher et j'attends la question fatidique qu'il va me poser, j'ai déjà en tête la réponse soigneusement préparée avec Albus.  
  
-Bien, mon cher Sévérus as-tu enfin réussit à trouver qui est l'espion dans mes rangs ?  
  
Je frissonne tant à la façon dont la question à été posée qu'au tutoiement privilège des plus haut gradés dans la hiérarchie des mangemort. Bien sur pas question de lui répondre sur le même ton, à moins d'être suicidaire.  
  
-Pas encore, seigneur, toutefois j'ai quand même pu récolter quelques informations. Nous savons désormais qu'il s'agit d'un homme d'environ 45 ans, qui a visiblement pas mal de temps libre car il rencontre Dumbledore à des horaires très irréguliers.

J'ai pu constater que le plus souvent, c'est le directeur qui va à sa rencontre, mais il reste rarement plus d'une ou deux heures absent, très méfiant, impossible de le suivre sans ce faire repérer, ou de prévoir quand aura lieu la prochaine visite.

Un point important, il est possible que ce traître se cache du ministère, Mc Gonnagall à entendu Dumbledore parler a quelqu'un dans sa cheminée en lui disant de prendre garde aux patrouilles d'auror prés de sa cachette.  
  
Je m'arrête la, impossible d'en dire plus sans éveiller sa méfiance, je joue un jeu suffisamment dangereux sans en rajouter. Je sais que ça ne le satisfera pas. Il est rare, surtout depuis son retour, qu'un mangemort réussisse sa mission au point d'éviter une punition, le contrecoup de mon manque d'informations ne se fait pas attendre :  
  
-Endoloris  
  
Je m'effondre sur le sol, un courant de douleurs parcourant mon corps jusqu'à me faire claquer des dents, j'oublie le temps qui passe, résister est la seule priorité, ne pas tomber dans les pommes, sinon on est jugé trop faible , et alors.....  
  
Enfin sa voix :  
  
-Finite incantatem, ce n'est pas très utile tout ça ,Sévérus, qu'est-ce qui peut justifier un tel manque de succès ?  
  
Je tente d'empêcher la panique de faire jour sur mon visage, il ne peut savoir !!

je dois lui mentir de façon plausible, sinon il pourrait en venir a découvrir la vérité, gardien des secrets ou pas. Prenant l'expression apeurée de tout bon serviteur ayant déplu à son maître, je lui rappelle que Dumbledore est un être plus méfiant et puissant que ne le laisse augurer sa bonhomie, et enfonce le clou en me plaignant des prétendus soupçons que m'ont valu l' apparition de Croupton jrs, puis de Humbridge dans l'école. Ajoutant que l'intérêt de celle-ci envers le jeune Potter n'a fait que renforcer la paranoïa autour du garçon et du directeur.

Autant de points négatifs qui déstabilisent la position de Lucius Malefoy auprès du Lord. Ce n'est pas sans une certaine satisfaction que je vois le Seigneur Noir lancer un regard embrasé dans sa direction. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé ce crétin suffisant, mais Narcissa était une camarade assez agréable, qui m'appréciait et m'avait confié le soin de son fils en cas de décès. Le fait que son propre époux l'ai poussée à ce laisser mourir à petit feu par son manque de soin et d'attention et par sa brutalité m'est resté en travers de la gorge. Je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer pour éviter qu'il ne fasse plus de mal à Draco qu'il n'en a déjà fait, ne suis-je pas le protecteur de son bonheur et de son bien être ?  
  
La réunion se termine enfin, je transplane aussi rapidement que possible, c'est bien pratique de pouvoir feindre de devoir rapidement retourner à Poudlard ça m'évite d'avoir à m'expliquer avec Malefoy qui semblait désireux de me dire deux mots qui ne devait certainement pas êtres très amicaux.  
  
De retour dans mes appartements, suite au doloris, mes muscles sont contractés et ma tête me fait un mal de chien, alors que je cherche une potion médicale, mes sens m'avertissent de la présence de quelqu'un à ma porte, je reconnais l'odeur familière de Remus. Il frappe à la porte.

* * *

Pov de Rémus  
  
J'attends à sa porte espérant qu'il rentre bientôt. La peur est un sentiment qui se glisse si facilement en vous. Soudain du bruit. ça y est, il est revenu, Merlin soit lou !! Je frappe. Il ouvre et son regard m' atteint en même temps que les odeurs qu'il dégage, elles sont composés de peur, de douleur et de ténèbres, de colère. Ses yeux me disent que malgré sa souffrance il est content de me voir . C'est la première fois que j'ose revenir le voir après une de ces réunions, j'ai toujours craint qu'il ne me renvoi sur les roses.

Il me dit d'entrer de sa voix calme et froide mais je sens l'effort qu'il fait pour me cacher qu'il souffre, avisant la porte de sa réserve de potion je m'y dirige et lui lance :  
  
-Tu devrais t'asseoir pendant que je t'apporte la potion qui t'est nécessaire, indique-moi juste ou je peux la trouver.  
  
Je crains d'avoir passé les bornes !! il me regarde d'un œil noir.  
  
Mais, il me répond en un soupir que la potion se trouve sur l'étagère de droite dans le gros flacon vert avec l'étiquette rouge. J'entre dans la réserve et me saisis du dit flacon, palissant à la lecture du contenu, il s'agit d'un remède contre les effets du doloris.  
  
Revenant dans le salon , je constate que Sévérus s'est installé dans un fauteuil et à fermé les yeux. C'est une grande preuve de confiance de sa part. il semble si calme malgré la douleur, je distingue dans ces traits une beauté qu'il ne laisse dévoiler devant personne, il a toujours fait exprès de paraître dur, froid et laid, il ne veut pas qu'on s'intéresse a lui, il ne l 'a jamais voulu, pourquoi ??

je crois que même Albus ne le sait pas, que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il rejette ainsi toute vie sociale trop intense ?  
  
Il ouvre les yeux , prend le flacon, et se verse une très grosse dose du remède dans son verre préféré, a tout hasard je demande :  
  
-Tu n'en prends pas un peu trop ??  
  
Son regard triste m'indique qu'il y a un problème :  
  
-Si je n'utilise pas une aussi forte dose, cette potion ne fera aucun effet, à force de doloris son efficacité diminue. Je suis en train de travailler sur une potion beaucoup plus puissante !  
  
Besoin d'une potion plus puissante, merlin ! c'est la que je réalise vraiment a quel point ça vie doit être dure, la solution, tout faire pour la lui faciliter .  
  
Nous passons à bavarder le temps que la potion fasse son effet. Il somnole sur son fauteuil , j'hésite entre le réveiller et l'envoyer au lit ou rester à le regarder encore un peu. Je m'approche de lui , son souffle et ses lèvres m'attirent soudain comme des aimants, je l'embrasse ,d'abord un simple effleurement, puis une pression plus ferme, il ne se réveille pas.  
  
Un peu confus , je décide de me retirer.

* * *

Pov de sévérus  
  
L'épuisement m'assomme, j'entend Rémus s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du mien, c 'est si bon de ne plus être tout à fait seul. Le voir, ce soir, m'attendant anxieux, la peine qu'il à prise à soulager ma douleur.

Merlin, si c'est ça avoir un ami , je ne peux que regretter de n'avoir pas connu cela plutôt.

Sans le savoir je me suis endormi quelques secondes, c'est un doux contact sur mes lévres qui m'a réveillé. Bref d'abord, puis plus appuyé, j'aimerai réagir mais je suis comme tétanisé, je l'entend soupirer puis se retirer.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux, je suis stupéfait et charmé en même temps. Je ne sait comment réagir, dois-je le suivre ? En ai-je envie ?

* * *

bon, voila le second chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
